


Multi Verse Earth 1

by KiwiEarper084



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiEarper084/pseuds/KiwiEarper084
Summary: Really bad a summaries. Read and find out what this is about.





	Multi Verse Earth 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is part of a lager multi verse so all my stories will be connected in some way.  
It doesn't have chapters and each story can be read individually unless linked in the summary.  
Archive warnings may change in later parts.
> 
> Some Characters will be OOC.

Earth One

PART ONE of unknown

Grey had just started working as a cop in Star City. She hadn’t been there for very long and she knew that she was probably going to be in some sort of trouble within the new week or so since she wasn’t exactly the rookie cop, they were expecting her to be. She knew more about what they did than they would think she did.  
She knew that part of the reason they wouldn’t think that she was very experienced was because she had been a surgeon before she had come to Star City. She had been sent there to work with the police department there as part of her military training since she had been persuaded to start training to become a military police officer. The people training her wanted her to have experience outside of the extreme conditions she had to deal with in the military. She had no idea though why they had decided to send her to Star City but she was sure that they had their reasons.  
She walked into the department and walked up to the front desk to report for duty. She was told to get changed into her uniform then she would be partnered up and given her assignment. She got changed finding it strange to be wearing a cop uniform since she was so used to wearing either medical scrubs or a military uniform. She walked out to go to role call were, she would find out who she had been partnered with and what they would be tasked with.  
She walked in and noticed that everyone was looking at her. She knew that they were wondering why they had recruited a rookie so late in the year and if she was even prepared for the job. It was something she was already used to dealing with it since she had become a doctor at a really young age and she had dealt with people questioning if she was qualified to do the job. It would get annoying after a while but she was sure that she would be able to prove them wrong. She then found out that she was going to be partnered with a few different people to try and find the right match for her.  
She had been working there for only two weeks and the people she had been partnered with kept requesting that she be partnered with someone else and it was slowly starting to get on her nerves since she didn’t give them any reason to want to have a different partner. She had also been sent to see the Captain a few times because they thought that she could follow every single order they gave her and they didn’t think that she was responsible or that she was listening to them.  
She was now waiting outside the Captains office. She was nervous to find out what was going on since she had been told to report there after she had gotten changed. The wait was starting to make her nervous because she knew that if she didn’t make it there then there was no way she was going to be able to become a military police officer. It meant that the people that trusted her and would most likely come to her if she was a cop may not trust someone else since she had a way of getting people to trust her. It would mean that she wouldn’t be able to help them she would just have to send the to the police stationed on the base.  
She was almost lost in her own thoughts when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Captain Drake talking to the officer that was just leaving. He then glared at her and she had no idea what she had done to him for him to dislike her that much.

“Come in Officer Grey,” Captain Drake instructed. She didn’t understand what was going on with the new recruit and the people she was being partnered with it didn’t make any sense to her at all.  
“You wanted to see me,” Grey stated as she walked in.

Drake motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk so that they could talk about what was going on. She could tell that Grey seemed confused and nervous about why she had been asked her to be there.  
“I was wondering why you’ve had so much trouble finding a partner to ride with?” she asked. She had a feeling that it wasn’t anything to do with Grey as a person but it might have something to do with them thinking that she lacked the proper training that she would need to be a cop.

“I don’t know I just turn up and end up finding out that I’ve been paired with someone new,” Grey answered. She could tell that the Captain had no idea why she was having so much trouble finding someone to be partnered with either.

“Ok I’m going to try something since it seems like you’re having a lot of trouble with the other officers I’m going to take you out on a patrol for the day to see if you’re having trouble with the job or if it’s just the other officers,” Drake told her. She had a strong feeling that the problem was the other officers and not Grey but the only way that she could be sure was if she spent a day on the streets with her.  
She knew that the other officers would probably give Grey strange looks because she was the one pairing up with her but she didn’t see anything else she could do since if she kept pairing her up with everyone and none of them ended up working then she wouldn’t have any other choice other than to move her to a different station. She wasn’t sure how well that would go. She walked out with Grey following close behind her and she didn’t miss the comments that were made about Grey being in trouble or that she was going to be fired.

Grey had heard all the comments as was and was choosing to ignore them since it didn’t make any difference to her what they thought was happening the only thing that mattered was what was actually happening. She followed Captain Drake to a black police car. She got in and put her seatbelt on. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. She then almost instantly had a bad feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong and she had learnt to trust her instincts when it came to bad things happening.  
She didn’t say anything because she had no idea what was going to happen or when it was going to happen. She knew that she had to be more alert incase it was something she could avoid. It usually wasn’t and she would probably end up getting injured by the end of the day but she hoped that she could make sure that no one else got hurt.  
She made sure that she followed the Captains instructions and did was she was told to do just like she had with the other cops she had been paired with. They were then walking down the street when she saw that something was off. She wasn’t quite sure what was off but there was definitely something wrong. She scanned the area to see if she could spot anything but she couldn’t see anything wrong on the streets then she noticed that they were only a few blocks away from a bank.  
As she looked around she saw what was off about her surroundings. There were two large black SUVs parked either side of the road. The bad feeling that she’d had earlier was back and getting worse. She knew what it meant but she wasn’t sure how she was going to tell Captain Drake what she thought was about to happen.

“Grey are you listening?” Drake questioned. She had just asked her if she noticed anything strange and she hadn’t gotten a reply. She noticed that she seemed to be looking for something. She then looked around to see why Grey was looking for something and that’s when she noticed that tow large black SUVs were parked either side of the street. She noticed that Grey seemed to be trying to figure out something and she saw the moment she did because she looked concerned and looked straight at the bank a few blocks away from them.  
“Grey what do you think is going on here?” she asked hoping that this time she would get a reply from the younger officer.

“There are two large blacked out SUVs and a bank not far away. It also seems really quiet like everyone’s just waiting for something to happen,” Grey answered. She then wondered for a moment if Captain Drake would allow them to go inside the bank and take a look around because had a feeling that the robbery hadn’t started yet.

Drake could tell that the younger officer wanted to go and take a look inside the back. She knew that she shouldn’t even be considering taking her in but for some reason she had a feeling that Grey would be able to take care of herself if anything went wrong. She decided to make the call that they would go and check out the bank but that they would go in separately so that if it did get robbed they would only see one cop not two.  
“Ok so I’ll go in first and you’ll come in a minute or two later just incase having a cop walk in spooks them and they start shooting,” Drake instructed. She saw Grey nod and they split up while walking towards the bank. She walked through the door first taking a quick look around to see if she could spot anything obvious. She didn’t see anything then she heard the door open and close as Grey walked in looking around at everyone.  
She watched how she moved and noticed that even though it looked like she was moving normally she was scanning the room looking for any sign that something wasn’t right. She noticed that Greys eyes seemed to linger on four people in the room which at first seemed strange to her. She then looked at the four people Grey had singled out and noticed that they seemed to be wearing really large coats even though it wasn’t actually that cold yet it was still early Fall and hadn’t started getting cold yet. She then saw the muzzle of a gun poke out from under one of the guys coats.  
She looked over at Grey who had spotted it as well and she seemed to be moving slowly towards a small group of people to her left.  
She watched to see what she was going to do to see if it was the right thing or whether she needed to intervene. She saw that Grey turned and talked to them like she had know them for years and not just a few seconds. As she kept an eye on what Grey was doing she looked around and got in line for one of the cashiers. She had to make it seem like she was just another customer at the bank so that the guys who were about to rob it didn’t get suspicious of her.  
She noticed that Grey was very subtly telling the small group to leave without telling them exactly what was going on. She saw the small group say goodbye to Grey and walk out the door. She saw that Grey was scanning the entrance. She could tell that she was waiting for more people to walk in and was probably waiting for the rest of them men that were going to rob the place. As she glanced at the door as a group of three men walked in. She had a feeling that Grey was going to be in serious trouble soon since they seemed to be looking at her uniform. It seemed like they were now more on edge because of it.

Grey saw them come in but made sure that she didn’t pay much attention to them because she knew that if she did then they would see her as a threat and instantly try to take her out. She saw that they were starting at her. She could feel their eyes burning into her back. She had a feeling that she was about to become a hostage but she knew they would underestimate her and think that she was just some cop of the street but she wasn’t. She was a highly trained solider and she would probably be able to get herself out of the bad situation she was about to be put in.  
She wasn’t sure about how Captain Drake was going to react to how the situation was going to go since she hadn’t seen how she worked yet. She waited to see if any of the guys were going to make their move. She then felt the energy in the room change as one of the men pulled out his rifle and fired a shot into the ceiling. She heard everyone scream but they at least had the sense to follow the shooters instructions when he yelled at them to take out their phones and throw them towards him and dropped to the ground holding their heads.  
She felt a gun press against her neck. She tensed waiting to see what he was going to say to her. She had almost tried to move away from him since every instinct she had was telling her to get away from the gun but she stayed still and didn’t move away.

“Hand me your gun and take off your walkie,” the man instructed

She followed his instructions and took off the walkie and handed him her gun. She was hoping that he wouldn’t notice the fact that she had a knife at her waist because she had a feeling that she would need it later. She glanced over at Captain Drake who was lying on the floor watching her. She seemed worried about her and the fact that one of the gunmen had his gun pressed against the back of her neck. She saw that she had managed to hide the fact that she had a gun. She also noticed that she had subtly moved her badge into her pocket so that the men trying to rob the bank would notice that she was also a cop.

Drake was nervous because she had let Grey come out with her and they had ended up in the middle of an armed robbery and Grey now had a gun leveled at the back of her neck. She knew that she had be careful that she didn’t spook them because if she did then the guy pointing the gun at Grey would most likely pull the trigger. She had to find some way of telling the department that she was inside the bank and that it was being robbed. She didn’t have her phone but she did have a pager with her and if she was careful enough with her movements then she would probably be able to send a message to the officer stationed at the desk to tell them what was going on.  
She was half way through the message when she heard the faint sound of a police siren. It made her glance over at Grey who seemed to be preparing herself for a fight. As she listened though it seemed like the siren was now starting to get further away which made them both relax slightly. She then finished and sent the message to the station to say that they were in trouble and needed help but to keep back and not have the sirens on.

Grey looked over at Captain Drake. She had seen that she was trying to send a message without any of the men with guns noticing and it seemed to work. She knew that she would have told them to keep back and to keep their sirens off because of the fact that one of the men had a gun pointed at the back of her neck.  
She had heard the siren coming and had mentally prepared herself for a fight but the siren had started fading. She still prepared herself to fight because she was almost sure that they wouldn’t want to let her live since she was an eye witness who also happened to be a police officer. She was just wondering how long she had before everything went downhill.  
She could feel that they were getting more and more frustrated. As she looked around carefully at the other men holding guns she noticed that they seemed to be getting impatient which meant that something was taking longer than they had first expected.

“We need to get out of here,” one of the men shouted. He could tell that they were taking to long and the fact that one of them had a gun pointed at a cop wasn’t how the job was meant to go.

“We’re almost done a few more bags and we’re out of here calm down,” one of the other guys yelled back at him.

Grey could tell then that the guy that had yelled at him seemed to be the one calling the shots. She knew that he was the one she had to keep an eye in since the guy behind her probably wouldn’t make a move without him telling him to. This meant that as long as she kept an eye on him she would be able to figure out when her life would be in immediate danger. She then looked over at Drake to see if she had figured out what she had. She saw that she was also watching the guy that had told the other guy to calm down. she then felt the gun against her neck shift which meant that the guy standing behind her was starting to get nervous. It made her tense slightly.  
She heard the pager Drake was wearing vibrate slightly. She looked around to make sure that no one else had heard anything and she wasn’t surprised to see that they hadn’t since she had extremely sensitive hearing. She had figured it out when she was growing up because she would hear thing no one else seemed to be able to. She had learned to focus her hearing so that she could make sure that she could tune her hearing to lower the volume of certain things but it didn’t work all the time. It meant though that she was able to hear the pager so she knew that the station had gotten the Captains message.

Drake felt the pager she had vibrate as she got a reply to her message. She had to pick the right moment to move to look at what the reply said. She hoped that they had kept it short so that she would be able to read it just by quickly glancing at it. She scanned the room before she moved just enough to get a glimpse at what the pager said. She was glad that the message was short and just said ‘ok, will send help’. This meant that any time soon the bank phone was going to ring and it was going to be a hostage negotiator.  
Just as she thought that she heard the phone start to ring. She couldn’t help but glance at Grey to see how the man holding the gun at her reacted to the sound. She saw him shift and he moved his finger onto the trigger prepared to shoot her if anything went wrong. She then looked over as the phone stopped ringing and the guy in charge answered it. She could tell that he wasn’t prepared for someone to tell him that they were a hostage negotiator and that the police had surrounded the building.  
She kept an eye on him as he told them that they had a hostage and they weren’t afraid to kill them. She looked at Grey to see how well she was coping with what was going on. She saw that Grey still seemed relatively calm which made her wonder what she had been through before she had been sent to work as a cop. It was something she would have to ask her once they made it out of there. She heard the man start demanding what he wanted them to get him. She looked around when she heard him mention that he wanted a car to take him out of there with the money.  
She noticed that he lowered his voice and said something else but she was to far away to make out what he said. From the reaction of the man closest to him she was almost sure that he was trying to get himself out of there even if it meant that he left everyone else in there for the cops to arrest. She saw him raise his gun and that’s when the shooting started.  
She quickly moved towards cover keeping low to the ground. She looked up at Grey just as a bullet ripped through her arm. She wanted to call out to her but she wasn’t sure whether it would make any difference since she could tell that Grey was no longer paying attention to her, she was trying to find somewhere to take cover. Once she was somewhere slightly safe, she pulled out her gun and returned fire hitting one of the gunmen in the chest.

Grey had felt the bullet hit her arm but she chose to ignore it. She spun around pulling out the knife she had at her waist holding it up in front of her neck just as the guy behind her fired. The bullet hit the knife and ricocheted back at the man that had fired it. It just missed his head grazing his ear as it flew into the wall behind him. She then grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back until he dropped the gun.  
As she grabbed the gun from him, she felt a bullet hit her in the back. It made her glad to be wearing a vest since she would have been seriously injured if she hadn’t been. She then spun around firing one shot at the guy who had shot her. She hit him in the shoulder before he took cover behind the desk he was standing behind. She then quickly cuffed the man she had taken the gun off before she found somewhere to take cover.  
She glanced around and spotted Drake crouched behind a desk waiting to get a clear shot of any of the men. She knew how she could make that happen but it would mean that she would be risking getting seriously hurt it she didn’t time it right. She then heard someone yell and then they tried to make a run for the door. She shoved them out the way just as the men opened fire.  
She felt bullets hit her chest and graze her arms. She raised the gun she was holding and fired a few shots making sure they counted. She hit two more of them. She turned to look at Drake and felt a bullet graze the side of her forehead. Then she saw Drake fire at the last of the gunmen hitting him in the head. As he dropped to the ground her vision blurred slightly.  
She blinked a few times to try and get her eyes to focus again. It helped a bit even though she knew that her vision wasn’t going to stay focused for much longer. She could feel blood soaking into her shirt and running down the side of her face. She also felt intense pain in her chest making it slightly harder for her to breath. She heard Drake try to ask her something but she didn’t quite hear her properly before her vision dimmed. The last thing she felt was someone catching her as she blacked out.  
She came to in an ambulance blinking at the sudden bright lights. She could hear the paramedic talking to someone about her condition. She listened to what they were saying since she understood what he was saying. It meant that she was able to figure out how badly she was injured. She relaxed slightly when she heard him tell whoever it was that looked worse than it was and she would probably just need stitches. The medic also said that it was likely that she had a concussion, multiple bruised ribs and a bruised spine from the bullets that had hit her vest.  
She then heard Captain Drake saying that she was relieved that she was going to be okay. She then lost consciousness again. The next time she woke up she was in a hospital room. She flinched at the bright light steaming in through the window which meant that she hadn’t been out for very long because she doubted that she’d been out for longer than a few hours. She then noticed Drake siting in a chair next to her bed waiting for her to wake up to make sure that she was actually ok.  
She had a feeling that she was partially there because she felt like it was her fault that she had ended up in hospital even though it wasn’t. It took her a few moments before her head stopped spinning long enough for her to be able to focus properly. She then went to sit up momentarily forgetting about getting shot in the chest and back. That was until pain shot through her back as she tried to sit up.

Drake saw Grey move slightly then tense. She instantly moved to make sure that she was ok. She had talked with the police commissioner about what had happened while Grey had been unconscious. She had explained what had happened and they were going to be interviewed about it once Grey had recovered more.  
“Are you ok?” Drake asked as she got up to grab her a cup of water.

“I’m ok I just have to remember not to move to much,” Grey said as she carefully lay back down making sure that she didn’t hurt herself anymore than she already had.  
She accepted the cup from Drake drinking it slowly so that she didn’t end up chocking. She had a feeling that she was still slightly in shock because she knew that in a little while she was going to have a serious head ache. She knew this because this wasn’t the first time she had been shot in the head and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. Every other time it had taken a little while after she had regained consciousness before she the pain kicked in.  
She could see that Drake seemed relieved that she was ok but she still seemed worried about her since she had been shot multiple times. She had a feeling that she was going to be lectured about what had happened once she was better since she was the reason, they had ended up in the bank in the first place.

“I need you to tell what you remember from before we entered the bank since there are still two people we need to find,” Drake instructed. She had a feeling that Grey would be able to remember enough to give them a lead on tracking down the two SUV’s that had been parked near the bank.

“I remember that the SUV’s were completely blacked out and that they both seemed to have been customized. The robbers probably made sure that their getaway vehicles would be bullet proof incase the got in a shoot out with police. I can write down the number plates for them and I’m sure you’ll be able to track down the few places in Star City that would do that sort of customization,” Grey answered. She took the pen and paper that Drake handed to her writing down the number plates of the vehicles they would be looking for.  
“I just have one more question before I take this down to the station to get checked out. How did you stay so calm even when you knew that at any moment the gunman standing behind you could’ve killed you?” Drake questioned. She didn’t quite understand how anyone could be so calm when their life was in danger.

“I know that I should have been scared by it but I’ve been through so much in my life already and should have more than once before now. It means that I had resigned myself to the fact that if I’m going to die then there won’t be, anything I can do about it, if I don’t it wasn’t meant to happen,” Grey answered. She waited for what she had said to sink in knowing that it wasn’t something Drake would be expecting her to say.

“What do you mean you should have died?” Drake asked. She couldn’t believe that the younger officer would have had enough near, death experiences for her to no longer be scared of dying. She just couldn’t imagine it.

“I didn’t have the best life growing up and things just kept going from bad to worse then things started getting better but it never lasts for very long. I also have a way of getting myself into dangerous situations,” Grey replied. It wasn’t the best answer to her question but she didn’t know her well enough to go into too much detail.

“I guess that I’ll find out more about how you grow up once your file get sent over even though from what you’ve just said I’m not sure if I really want to read it,” Drake stated. Just by the look in Greys eyes she could tell that she had been through a lot. Then she thought about what she had just said about getting herself into dangerous situations.

“I know what you’re thinking. I knew what I was risking even before we set foot in the bank and I made the choice to go in there even though I knew how likely it was that I was going to get shot,” Grey told her. She had seen the slightly confused look on Drakes face when she had thought more about what she had just said. She had guessed that she had been thinking about the fact that she had just told her that she always managed to get herself into dangerous situations.

“How’d you know that’s what I was thinking about?” Drake asked skeptically not quite sure what to think. Since the particle accelerator had exploded and people had been given inhuman abilities, she couldn’t be sure whether Grey was one of them or not.

“I have always been good at reading people and I also didn’t think that you would be the type of person to ask me about my past since you’ll find out more about it soon anyway,” Grey replied. She had confused a lot of people by being able to read them well enough to know roughly what they’re thinking even though she didn’t.

“Ok. I need to get back to the station so we can get the two that managed to get away and then once you’ve recovered more, we have a meeting with the Chief of police and the DA to talk through how this happened,” Drake told her. She wanted to stick around and talk to her more about what she had just told her even though she was almost sure she wouldn’t get any answers to the questions she wanted to ask.  
She walked out of the room telling Grey that she would come back later to check on her. She made her way back to the station to talk to the IT department to see if they could track the license plates of the two cars to see where they went. She was also going to talk to a CI that she had to see if they could find out where the vehicles had been customized.  
She had just finished talking to her CI who had told her that he would ask around and get back to her once he found out anything. She was sitting at her desk waiting for a lead as to where the get away drivers had disappeared off to. As she was waiting one of the younger officers walked in placing a file on her desk before leaving.  
She looked at the file that had been placed in front of her. It was Grey’s file that she had requested when she had been sent there. It had taken a while to get there. She opened it and started reading what it said. As she read about Greys past, she noticed that it seemed like she had grown up protecting the people she had lived with. She had been placed in a foster home. As Drake read more of what was in the file, she started to get a better idea of why Grey was how she was.  
It was starting to get interesting when someone walked into her office to tell her that they had a lead on one of the two SUVs that had fled the scene. She put the file down wondering what she was going to read next since she had just finished reading that Grey had been falsely imprisoned for something that she hadn’t done. All she wanted to do was find out what had happened next because she still didn’t understand what Grey had meant when she said she had almost died more than a few times.  
She walked out and was briefed on what they had found out. Then she heard over the radio that they were bringing in one of the getaway drivers so she decided to stay back to interrogate him once he was brought in.

Grey hated hospitals so once Drake left, she had started trying to convince them that she was well enough to be discharge. They didn’t believe her which was starting to get really make her hate being there even more. She didn’t even have anyone she could talk to. She was just lying there in her hospital bed waiting for one of her doctors to come back in so she could ask them when she would be able to get out of there.

“Grey I’ve heard you’ve been asking to be released,” a new doctor stated as he walked into the room. He was wearing slightly different scrubs to the other doctor she had talked to which meant that he was their attending.

“I just hate being a patient in a hospital,” Grey answered. She had to be careful about how she worded what she was saying since she was a doctor in Seattle so she couldn’t exactly say she hated hospitals when she worked in one. She looked at the name stitched on his lab coat. It said Dr. Lewis.

“What do you mean you hate being a patient?’ Dr. Lewis questioned. He at first wasn’t sure that he’d heard her right. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had which didn’t make any sense to him at all.

“I work as a surgeon in Seattle so if I can’t say I hate hospitals since I spend a lot of my time working in one,” Grey answered. She already knew what his next question was going to be.

“If you’re a surgeon in Seattle how’d you end up with the Star City police department?” Dr. Lewis asked. He couldn’t understand why someone would go from being a surgeon saving lives to a cop risking theirs.

“I am also a solider in the military and they wanted me to have police training outside of the arm forces so that I would have the experience needed to become a military police officer,” Grey replied. She could see him thinking about what she had just told him and it seemed to her like he didn’t believe what she had just said. She didn’t blame him since it didn’t seem like something someone would actually do but it was the truth.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m no going to discharge you,” Dr. Lewis answered. He did believe what she was saying but he also knew that she had been shot multiple times and there was no way her was letting her leave without having her stay overnight for observations.

“Do I have to stay over night here or can you observe me for the next few hours and let me get out of here?” Grey asked. She hoped that he would say yes and that she would be able to get out of there in a few hours even though he probably wouldn’t.

“We will keep an eye on you for the next few hours and I will make a decision later on whether we will need to keep you here over night or not,” Dr. Lewis replied looking at her vitals just to check that nothing had changed. When he saw that everything was still normal, he wrote it down on her chart and went to get back to his other patients.

Drake was about to walk into the interrogation room they had put the getaway driver in when a young officer walked up to her with a worried look on her face. She knew that it must have something to do with the second getaway driver because that was the only case, she was working at that moment. As she thought through everything that could have gone wrong, she couldn’t think of much that would have actually happened.

“What is it Officer Makenzie?” She asked as the young officer stopped in front of her.

“There was a problem with capturing the second getaway driver,” Officer Makenzie told her.

“What happened?” Drake questioned. 

“He managed to evade the officers that were tailing him and they can’t find him anymore but they sent the number plate to our analyst to see if they could track the car, he’s in,” Officer Makenzie informed her.

“Okay I’m going to go see our analyst and see if he’s had any luck,” Drake told her before she headed to go see their analyst. She knew that if he couldn’t find anything then she could always send the plate to Felicity to see if she could track it down.  
As she walked in, she heard the analyst cursing under his breath that there weren’t enough street cameras in the city and there were to many blind spots for him to work around. She knew that that meant that he hadn’t had any luck tracking the car down. She then looked at the license plate that he had written down so that she could send it to Felicity. She asked him if he’d managed to track the car anyway.  
She sent the plate number to Felicity to track and now just had to wait to see if she could come up with anything. While she was waiting, she went to look in on the interrogation of the other driver only to find that he was sitting there silently with a lawyer telling him exactly what to do and what to say to the officer interrogating him. She knew the second she saw that he had lawyered up that they weren’t going to be getting anything out of him.  
She had to hope that Felicity would be able to track the movements of the other getaway driver so they could bring him in before he could hurt anyone else. She then got a text from Felicity saying that she had tracked the getaway driver and he had head to Star City General. The second she saw that she was sure that he was going after Grey because he would blame her for everything going wrong and all his crew getting arrested. She had to get there soon even though she was sure that Grey would be able to handle herself.  
She grabbed a few officers and made her way to the hospital alerting the on-duty security that they had a suspect heading their way. She had to hope that Grey was fit enough to take on their suspect and wouldn’t get to badly injured in the process. There was no possible way they were going to be able to get there before he found her so it was up to Grey to take him down all they could do was be there to complete the arrest. She texted Grey to give her a heads up that he was heading her way.

Grey heard her phone buzz and when she looked at it, she saw that it was a message from Captain Drake. When she opened it, she saw that it was a text warning her that the other getaway driver was there and would be coming after her. Part of her wasn’t surprised when she read the message because she had known that they would blame her for everything that had happened because she was the only one, they saw as a cop. She was the one they blamed for everything going wrong so it only made sense that she would become their new target.  
She knew that she had to make sure that no one tried to stop him from getting to her because if they did that then they would become a target themselves. She didn’t want to be the reason they were seriously injured or killed. She was about to get when a, intern walked in. She knew that the intern was there because Dr. Lewis didn’t trust her to not try and sign herself out while he wasn’t there. She ignored the reason the intern was there. At that moment only focused on making sure that the suspect they were after didn’t face any resistance while he tried to get to her.  
She quickly explained to the intern that she needed to page security to tell them that there would be someone looking for her and they would need to tell him where she was. She told her that it was important that she was quick about it and that she had to do it right then so no one would get hurt. She watched as the intern ran to find the closest security guard to explain what was going on.  
All she had to do after that was wait for him to show up. It didn’t take long for her to hear two men arguing down the hall. She heard someone asking what her room number was and a scared voice telling him that it was just down the hall and to not shoot him. That told her that the guy after her had a gun on him which meant that if she wasn’t careful, she was going to get herself seriously hurt. She then moved so that she was standing where the opening door would hide her.  
By doing this she would give herself enough time where he would be confused to tackle him to the ground without risking him shooting anyone. She just hoped that no one was dumb enough to try play the hero and interrupt him before he got to her. Just as she thought that she heard someone yell at the man saying that he wasn’t going to let him hurt anyone. She then heard the gunshot as the shooter fired at him.  
She paused listening to see if she could tell whether the guy that had just been shot was still alive. When she heard pained moaning coming from somewhere close by. It meant that he hadn’t been killed which meant that the shooter knew he was close to finding her. She then heard footsteps getting closer to her door that had been shut by the intern who had run out to find the security guard to warn them.  
She saw the door handle shift as the shooter turned it and opened the door walking in. She waited until he was almost completely through the door before, she slammed it closed behind him startling him. She used that moment of shock to tackle him to the ground sliding his weapon away from him. She realized the second she tackled him that he was physically stronger than her but she was a lot smarter about how she attacked than he was and she would be able to use his strength against him.  
It didn’t take him long to get out from under her but by the time he had gotten to his feet she had already moved back toward the door. She had to make sure that there was no way he could get away. She had to make sure that she kept herself in between him and the door so he didn’t have any way to escape. It was a risk and she knew that she was about to be fighting for her life but she was sure that she wasn’t going to let him win.  
The second he moved forward she noticed that when he went to throw a punch at her he led with his left foot which told her that he was going to swing with his right. She managed to dodge the blow easily before she swung at him hitting him in the chest. She was not about to let him get the upper hand. She then felt pain shoot through her ribs remembering then that she was already injured which meant that this was his fight to lose.  
She fought him the best she could but she couldn’t avoid his blows for ever and soon she had been hit multiple times in the chest. She made sure though that there was no way he would be able to hit her in the head. She had to keep focused on what she was doing so she could wait for the right moment to strike. As she watched him, she started to notice his pattern and was momentarily distracted when she felt a shooting pain in her knee as her leg buckled under her.  
She immediately curled herself into a ball making sure that she protected her ribs and vital organs from her blows he landed. She knew that she had to wait for the right moment to move or he was just going to kick her in the ribs and that wasn’t going to help. She felt him back off slightly obviously thinking that he had won.  
She chose that moment to strike focusing all her energy into a single punch aimed at the side of his head. She landed the blow knocking him unconscious just as she heard someone walk through the door yelling SCPD. When she turned, she saw that it was Drake and she had her weapon drawn pointing it at their suspect who was now lying motionless on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Drake asked Grey as she cuffed their suspect. She noticed that Grey had her arm wrapped around her chest which probably meant that her ribs were worse but overall, she didn’t seem like she had been hurt to badly.

“I’m okay,” Grey answered. She could see that Drake was worried about her even though she hadn’t been hurt that bad. She was sure that they would have a lot of explaining to do when they had their meeting with the Chief of police and the DA. That’s when she realized that she didn’t even know who they were. 

“I’m going to take this guy in them I’m going to come back and we can go over everything that’s happened today,” Drake stated. She had to get one of the other officers to help her drag their unconscious getaway driver out of the room and to a waiting squad car. She had talked to one of the doctors before the left and he was going to come with them down to the station to make sure their prisoner didn’t have a serious concussion.  
She was relieved that their prisoner had regained consciousness before the had reached the station mostly because it meant that they didn’t have to carry him into the station. She led him to lockup where the doctor checked him out and told them that he had a slight concussion but nothing that would stop them from booking him. Once that was finished, she headed back to the hospital to go over what they were going to say and what had happened that day.  
She almost couldn’t believe what had happened since it had started out relatively normal until Grey had spotted the black SUV’s. She wonder then if that happened to Grey a lot since she didn’t seem surprised that they had ended up in the middle of a robbery or by the fact that the escaped driver had come after her. She had only gotten part of the way through reading her file and from what she had read she knew that Grey had grown up in an abusive foster home. She hadn’t gotten much further than that with everything that had happened with the drivers. ‘  
She walked into Grey’s hospital room half expecting her to be asleep since they had both had a long day. When she walked in though she saw that Grey was wide awake and didn’t seem tired at all. It only surprised her for a moment before she remembered that Grey had been a surgeon before she had been sent to Star City to become a cop. That meant that she was probably used to being awake for long period of time without getting tired.  
She was similar since she had taken over as Captain of the SCPD she’d been getting less and less sleep because there was so much paperwork she had to get through. She now knew why so many officers said they never wanted to be Captain but she wasn’t complaining since it meant she had some control over who they spent the most time looking for. It also meant that she had something to keep herself occupied since she couldn’t go out as Black Canary anymore without the risk of ending up in prison.

“I thought you’d be more tired,” Drake stated as she sat down in the chair next to Grey’s bed.

“I thought the same about you,” Grey replied. She had honestly expected Drake to look a lot more tired than she did even though she was sure that she was and was just hiding it.

“I guess we both have gotten used to having weird hours,” Drake stated. She saw Grey trying not to laugh at that.

“Yeah I guess we have,” Grey agreed.  
They talked about everything that had happened that day and she told Drake about the fight she had with the escaped driver. Then they decided that they should both probably get some rest. She was almost sure that the robbers were going to be going to prison since they had their eye witness accounts and the accounts of the others in the bank at the time. It didn’t hurt that they were police officers.

A few days after Grey had been released from the hospital, they had their meeting with the Chief of Police and the DA. She was curious to find out who the district attorney was since she hadn’t managed to look it up. She had mostly been focused on what she was going to say about what had happened during the day of the robbery.  
She met up with Captain Drake outside the Chief of Police’s office. They hadn’t said anything to each other but she could tell that Drake was just as nervous about their interview as she was. She was about to ask her what she thought was about to happen but didn’t get the chance because right when she was about to ask the Chief called Captain Drake into his office.  
She waited outside while they talked before Drake walked out and told her to go in. she walked in closing the door behind her. She sat down across from him waiting to find out how it was going to go. She tried to read his expression but he wasn’t giving anything away. He then asked her about everything that had happened the day of the robbery. She told him everything that had happed.  
As she was answering his questions, she noticed that he didn’t sound like he was accusing them of anything. It just seemed like he was just asking because he had to. This told her that they weren’t going to get into any trouble and that nothing was going to happen to her or Captain Drake because of their actions. She relaxed more once she knew what was going on with the interview. Once it was finished, she walked out turning back to him because she could tell that he was about to say something.

“Keep up the good work Captain,” he stated looking over at Drake.

Drake nodded relieved that thing had gone well for them. She couldn’t relax yet though since they still needed to talk to the DA. She knew that Laurel would have fun questioning her about what had happened and the fact that she had let a rookie cop convince her to get involved in something that was potentially life threatening. She could almost see the smug look on her face that she would have when they walked in.  
She almost wished at that moment that they didn’t have to both go talk to her about what had happened. She wished that she could just send Grey to explain what had happened but she was in charge of the SCPD to she had to be there to explain. She just wanted to get it over with so they went straight there after they had finished talking with the Chief.  
The talked to her receptionist who told them that they were expected and that they could go in. Drake opened the door and walked in receiving the smug look that she knew Laurel would have. She saw the smug look faulter for a few moments when Grey walked through the door which surprised her since she knew not much could phase Black Siren. She was now wondering what is was about Grey that had gotten to her.

“Explain to me what happened the day of the robbery,” Laurel stated. She had to focus on what she was meant to be doing and not on the fact that the rookie that Dinah had walked in with looked a lot like someone she had run into all the time on Earth 2.

“I walk taking Grey out to see what was going on with her and the other officers at the station since she kept being reassigned. We were walking down the street when she noticed two black SUVs parked on either side of the street,” Dinah started. She could tell that Laurel was only half focused on what she was saying to she decided to let Grey continue.

“I noticed that there was a bank a few blocks away so I suggested that we went and checked it out and when Captain Drake agreed we entered the bank to see if anything was happening. Not long after we entered the bank a group of men walked in and I noticed the muzzle of one of the guns they had poking out from beneath one of their coats. I went and talked to a group of people telling them that they should leave the bank without telling them what was going on so I didn’t freak them out,” Grey continued. She was studying Laurel since the Laurel she knew that looked exactly like her was dead.  
She could tell that there was something weird going on because it seemed like the Laurel, she saw standing in front of her recognized her but it didn’t seem like she could believe that she was there. She had a feeling that there was something big that she was missing that would explain why they both seemed like they were seeing ghosts. It was unsettling but she couldn’t react to that since they were there to tell her about what had happened with the robbery, they had been involved in. 

“What happened after that?” Laurel questioned. There was an accusing edge to her voice that she hadn’t intended to have she was just caught off guard seeing someone who had died on her Earth.  
“Well what happened next is slightly harder to explain,” Dinah told her looking between her and Grey for a moment. She could tell that something was going on between them but she wasn’t sure what it was since it looked like they were looking at each other like they shouldn’t be there.  
The second that thought crossed her mind she realized why they were looking at each other like that. She knew that Laurel had come from another Earth and that’s when it clicked that she must have met Earth 2 Grey and Grey must have known Earth 1 Laurel. She then knew that on Earth 2 Grey must have died since Laurel looked like she was looking at as ghost. She knew that the Laurel on their Earth had died during the war with Damian Dark.

“What do you mean by that Dinah?” Laurel questioned. She had a feeling that she already knew what she meant by that since if Grey was anything like the one on her Earth then she was protective of people and would put herself in danger to help them.

Dinah them went through everything that had happened while they had been at the bank. She noticed that while she was talking Laurel seemed to be studying Grey and Grey was doing the same. She knew that Laurel was listening to what she was saying but she wasn’t completely focus on what she was telling her. It was starting to make her curious about how they had known each other on their earths since there was definitely something going on that she couldn’t quite figure out.  
“So, Grey being injure is why you’re only just talking to me now,” Laurel stated. She had listening to Dinah explain everything that had happened and how Grey had been shot multiple times and somehow, she wasn’t surprised at all to hear it. She had a feeling that the version of Grey that was standing in front of her was going to end up being a lot like the one she had met on her earth.

“We weren’t exactly in a hurry to have to explain ourselves to you or the Chief of Police,” Dinah stated. She was still only slowly warming up to Laurel considering everything that had happened.

“You can go now I’ve heard what I need to know,” Laurel stated. She was trying to be civil towards Dinah since she was trying to become more like their Laurel but it was still a work in progress. Also since she saw Grey standing there it reminded her of the Grey she had met on her earth who had tried to get her to become better and stop killing people.

Grey could tell that something had happened between the two of them since it seemed like they were slowly getting to trust each other even though she could see that they still weren’t friends yet. It was something she had seen before with a few people she had met that didn’t trust each other to begin with but eventually had learned to work together. She had also while staying silent had the opportunity to study the version of Laurel standing there in front of her.  
She had never expected to see her again since the last time she had seen her had been just a month or two before she had been killed by Damian. She had seemed fine and they had been able to start talking about what they had gone through when they had first. It had been good for both of them to talk about it since it wasn’t exactly something they liked to think about. She liked having someone she could talk about it with since she knew the others, she had met there still weren’t ready to talk to her about what they had experienced.  
She knew that the Laurel standing there in front of her wasn’t the same as the one she had been talking to but she wondered for a moment if there was still a part of her that was similar. She had a feeling that they would be seeing each other more considering that she was working for the SCPD and Laurel was the DA. She didn’t say anything she just let Drake do the talking because she wasn’t sure what to say since Drake had just told her everything that had happened with the robbery.

“Come on Grey were done here,” Dinah told her as she walked over to the door. She glanced over to her to make sure that she was following and saw her glance one last time at Laurel still looking unsure about how she was there. She knew that at some point she would have to explain the fact that there were multiple earths to her.  
She had a feeling that they would be seeing more of Laurel since she was almost sure that Grey was going to get them into more trouble so she decided that she would be partnered with her. She was more equipped to handle the situations she could see Grey getting herself into. It would also make it easier for her to pair up people since she would no longer have to think about who she could put with her and who she couldn’t.  
As they left, she turned to look at her since she seemed distracted by something. She figured that Grey and the original Laurel on their earth had known each other. The fact that she seemed so caught off guard and confused told her that they had been good friends and she had known that she had been killed by Damian. It made her wonder how she was able to tell that the Laurel they had just met hadn’t been the Laurel she had known.  
She then realized that she would be thinking that something was wrong and that she was going insane because it was Laurel just not the one, she had known. The second she thought that she knew that once they got back to the station, she was going to talk to her and explain about the multiple earths and the fact that the Laurel they had talked to had come from one of the other earths. She was also going to ask her how she figured out that it wasn’t the Laurel she had known so quickly since even Oliver hadn’t figured it out quite that fast.

Grey knew that there was something she was missing and she kept silent on the way back to the station trying to figure out what it was. She couldn’t understand how Laurel could be there when she was dead. She had felt her die and the stranger she had just talked to wasn’t her friend. She had been missing a scar that Laurel had on the palm of her hand that she had gotten when they had first met. It definitely wasn’t her but she had seen a glimpse of her in her.  
It was something she would have to talk to Drake about since it seemed to her like she knew something about what was going on. She had a feeling that the explanation was going to leave her with more questions that answers but as long as she knew more about what was going on, she was fine with unanswered questions. She had learnt that not everything had straight forward answers and some thing just didn’t have answers so she had learnt to accept that she would get answers to everything and she just had to live with it.  
Once they were back at the station Dinah told Grey that she wanted to talk to her in office. She saw the wary look in her eyes so she told her that it wasn’t anything she’d done. She was now just trying to figure out how she was going to start the conversation that they needed to have.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Grey asked. She noticed that Drake seemed to be trying to figure out how she was going to explain something since she hadn’t started talking yet.

“Have you heard of the multi-verse theory?” Dinah questioned. She hoped that she had so that she wouldn’t have to explain that as well.

“I have heard of it,” Grey answered. She had almost asked why when she realized that Drake had picked up on the fact that she had noticed that the Laurel standing in front of them wasn’t who she knew as Laurel.

“Good so I don’t have to explain that to you it makes what I’m about to say a little easier. The Laurel you met today isn’t from this earth she’s from another earth known as earth two. She’s different from the Laurel you obviously met,” Dinah told her noticing that she didn’t seem very surprised by what she had just said.

“I had a feeling that she wasn’t who I knew and it was confirmed because the Laurel I knew was killed by Damian Dark. She had a scar on her left hand and the Laurel we just talked to didn’t have the scar,” Grey replied. She could tell that Drake was expecting more of a reaction from her. 

“How well did you know Laurel?” Dinah asked. She had joined them after Laurel had died. She hadn’t met her but she could tell by the reactions of Oliver, Felicity and Diggle when Black Siren showed up that they had been a very close group.

“I went through a lot with her over the space of a year and we kept in touch but I never managed to meet any of her friends the only person I met was her sister Sarah,” Grey answered. She had never managed to make it to Star City before because she had been deployed or recovering from her deployment.

“So, you never met Oliver, Felicity or Diggle,” Dinah stated. She could tell that it seemed to be hard for her to see Laurel knowing that it wasn’t the same person she’d been friends with.

“She talked about them all the time but I’ve never met them,” Grey told her. 

“Do you think that Laurel knew a version of you on her earth because to me it seemed like she recognized you as well,” Dinah stated. She had seen how Laurel had looked at Grey when they’d walked in.

“I think she did know her earths version of me,” Grey agreed. She had seen something in her eyes that told her that the version of her on that earth had died just like her version of Laurel had on this earth.  
She wanted to get to know this version of Laurel because she seemed conflicted which told her that most likely Oliver was comparing her to the Laurel he knew. She had somehow managed to keep in touch with Sarah even after Laurel had died and that’s how she’d found out that their dad had died.  
She could tell that it had affected this version of Laurel more that she was letting on which meant that he must have seen that she wasn’t completely different from the Laurel he had raised. She had a feeling that he had been trying to get her to be like the one he had known and she had been getting closer to him before he had died.  
She knew what it was like to lose someone she saw as a father figure because she had been taken under the wing of her training officer who treated her like a daughter. When he had been killed, she had taken it hard. It didn’t help that she’d lost two of her closest friends, just moments before he had died. She had a feeling that if they talked, they would find out that they had quite a lot in common.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and tell me what you'd like to see.


End file.
